


Давайте сварим ЛСД

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), gallyanim



Category: Fringe (TV), Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Человек лучше коровы. Если только вы не хотите молока. Тогда вам нужна корова. ©
Relationships: Сергей Трубецкой/Кондратий Рылеев
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Давайте сварим ЛСД

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [ лисичками](https://twitter.com/foxes_in_love/status/1246699191881129984?s=19), мемами про наташиных котов, которые всё уронили, и собственно тем фактом, что в «Грани» была корова и безумие, ну и Рылеев тоже был с коровой и безумием.

Сергей Трубецкой не привык в семь утра в воскресенье просыпаться от нежного чмока в нос и последующего не менее нежного – в щёку. Не потому, что он в целом не привык к таким чмокам – то была их непреложная традиция с самого начала совместной жизни. Если один уходил (не важно, куда – хоть на работу, хоть в кино, хоть навестить любимую маменьку), а второй оставался, остающемуся полагался поцелуй на прощание. Даже во сне. И не потому, что он не привык в воскресенье просыпаться в семь утра: частенько случалось и раньше, если он шёл на смену. Или если у Кондратия верещал телефон, и того внепланово вызывали на работу. Просто в таком случае Сергей просыпался от верещания, а потом уже в полудрёме оставался лежать с закрытыми глазами и ждать, когда Кондратий ураганом прибежит поцеловать перед тем, как унестись на очередное расследование.

Сейчас верещания не было, а самого Трубецкого ожидал честно заработанный выходной.

– Серёж.

– Мх-м.

– Серёж, а ты помнишь, как мы клятвы на свадьбу писали...

Решил ли Кондратий его разбудить, чтобы пореминисцировать о не таком уж давнем прошлом? Трубецкой на всякий случай плотнее прижал локоть к глазам, чтобы подольше задержать полусонное состояние, и кивнул.

– Помнишь, у тебя там было, как ты счастлив, что каждый день со мной не похож на предыдущий? И как ты ценишь непредсказуемость наших отношений. И ещё про то, что я никогда не даю тебе заскучать...

– М-м-м.

– Серёж.

– Да помню, помню, мы недавно ещё видео смотрели как раз.

Кровать скрипнула – наверное, Кондратий пересел к нему поближе.

– Серёж, а ещё на каждый мой день рождения ты говоришь, что если бы я был тихим и мирным, то это был бы не я. Помнишь?

– М-м-м.

– Серёж, ну скажи, ну помнишь?

– Кондратий, – вздохнул Сергей, по-прежнему категорически отказываясь хоть чуть-чуть приоткрыть глаза, – я всё помню. Я могу сам тебе это всё пересказать. Что тебе нужно?

Вопрос, разумеется, попал в самую точку – кровать заскрипела ещё активнее, Сергею по выпроставшейся из-под одеяла коленке заехал локоть нервно переминающегося туда-сюда всем своим телом Кондратия. Даже балансируя между провалом обратно в сон и попыткой вынырнуть в явь целиком и полностью, можно было сразу догадаться, что Кондратий отчаянно формулирует некую в меру (или не очень) безумную просьбу. Началось на даче утро, подумал Сергей. Беззлобно, конечно, но с некоторым сожалением о ленивом завтраке в постель, который у них мог бы быть.

– Серёж, я уменьшил Жанну.

Так. Это значило, что более в любовно выстроенной ещё Трубецким-дедушкой деревянной бане не проживала корова. Пожалуй, Сергей не готов был слишком огорчаться сейчас на эту тему.

– Пока лечил ей паразитов.

Так.

– Серёж, глиста увеличил одного, и они теперь как бы… ну как это сказать… Как поменялись местами.

Сергей мгновенно распахнул глаза и сел в кровати. У него в ногах ёрзал Кондратий – полностью одетый, в уже чем-то (Сергей не хотел знать, чем, честное слово) заляпанных резиновых перчатках, спущенном на подбородок респираторе и защитных очках на лбу.

– Я правильно понимаю, что теперь в бане находится глист размером с корову, который заглотил Жанну? – простонал Сергей и схватился за голову. Простому обывателю его профессия нейрохирурга всегда внушала благоговение и казалась очень сложной и опасной, но, по сравнению бытием многопрофильным учёным в секретном научном подразделении «Грань» на службе у государства, работа Сергея Трубецкого являлась средоточием стабильности, размеренности и предсказуемости.

Они, в общем, так с Кондратием и познакомились: тот со своими коллегами расследовал очередное паранормальное (но от начала до конца научно объяснимое при должной широте взглядов) явление, и по пути потребовалась консультация Сергея как узкого специалиста в своей медицинской области. А потом – ну, потом Сергею стало интересно, чем дело закончилось, а также есть ли у сотрудника секретного научного подразделения Кондратия Рылеева ямочки на щеках при улыбке.

Кондратий осторожно поправил защитные очки указательным пальцем в перчатке.

– Ну, пожалуй, ты верно описываешь. – Сложил руки в просящем жесте. Что-то капнуло на одеяло. Судя по всему, сегодня надо включить в планы смену постельного белья. – Серё-о-о-ж.

– И что требуется от меня?

– Ну ты понимаешь, я не могу убить глиста, пока Жанну не вытащили. И я не самый аккуратный в таких операциях.

Было бы, конечно, проще, если бы в загородном домике Трубецких не имелось скальпеля и прочих принадлежностей «на всякий случай». Но они, конечно, имелись. Как и многое другое.

– Серёжа, а у тебя же точность просто ювелирная, руки золотые, Серёжа, я думаю, что могу подобрать наркоз для червей специальный, ты тогда вырежешь Жанну из него?

Самым, конечно, пугающим во всей истории было то, что Сергея не слишком-то беспокоила перспектива вырезать микроскопическую корову из гигантского глиста и не последующее наблюдение за попытками вернуть обоих существ в их естественное состояние. Всё нормально, сейчас они спасут Жанну, Кондратий успокоится, отмоется, сделает им клубничный смузи и проапгрейженные чем-то там тосты с авокадо, а потом они вместе вымоют баню. Нормальный совместный выходной, даже в чём-то идеальный.


End file.
